wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Hand Grenade
The Holy Hand Grenade is a super weapon in the Worms series, first appearing in Worms 2. Description Holy Hand Grenade is a weapon from movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It is known as the Lord's preferred weapon. The Holy Hand Grenade (usually shortened to HHG or Holy) is somewhat similar to a normal grenade, but with a few crucial differences that makes it an entirely unique weapon. The HHG has a 3 second timer and is always on the MIN bounce setting, and these properties cannot be changed. It will not explode instantly when the timer runs out, however, and will instead wait until it comes to rest before it explodes. So in order for it to detonate, it must be still, and the timer must have completed. Once the timer does complete an ambient effect will let out a "Hallelujah" just before its large radius explosion. Otherwise, it acts like a standard grenade, albeit a much more powerful one. It's unique requirement that it must be still to explode has allowed a few unique schemes to be created which rely on this fact, most notably the Holy war scheme. The Holy Hand Grenade has appeared in countless Worms games making it a popular weapon. Using Holy Hand Grenade Simply throw it like Grenade. Keep in mind that you can't change the fuse time and it detonates only when it stopped moving, which can be a downside if it explodes earlier than expected. Tactics * The HHG is best used in when an enemy is sitting inside a crater, as you will be able to get it right next to the enemy when it comes to rest. * Girders are useful to try and create a "funnel" for the HHG to fall through, as this helps it to stop at the required location. * Placing a HHG on top of an enemy and then escaping to safety with a Ninja Rope or Jet Pack is a very common tactic, as you cannot escape from the large blast radius very easily otherwise. * The HHG is best used on a group of worms, as it can easily cause over 80 points of damage to each. * Worms that are next to the HHG when it explodes are thrown an incredibly large distance, and it is possible to move an enemy from one side of the landscape to the other without the need of a Low Gravity utility. For this reason, it can be used to drown most worms standing on the top of an open landscape. * When on an open landscape, throwing the HHG high into the air at a steep angle can allow it to have minimum horizontal speed, so it is more likely to come to rest near where it lands. Of course, it becomes quite difficult to aim using this method. Criticisms, Problems and Weaknesses * The HHG needs to come to rest before it explodes, and so it is not very accurate at long range. Worms on slopes or thin platforms are very difficult to hit as it normally bounces away. * The blast radius is incredibly large, and even worms that aren't that close to where it explodes can be pushed into danger. For this reason, it is usually quite difficult to prevent the HHG from damaging your own team on a crowded map. Category:Weapons